30 July 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-07-30 ;Comments *A power cut over the weekend had resulted in Peel Acres being without electricity for 18 hours (and also without water for a brief period). It seems that this made the local Anglia TV news. Listener Will Walker suggests that Peel could get hold of a diesel generator in case of future emergency, one of the sort used by council road workers that makes a thumping sound: "You can always keep it in the studio and pretend it's doing a session" he quips. This puts Peel in mind of the Shrewsbury Pumping Station 7", which he happens to have in a box upstairs. He slips an extract of it later in the show and claims that he might play it in its entirety at Fabric on Friday. *Peel mentions his forthcoming DJ set this coming Friday at Fabric. He asks for the listeners' help in identifying a record that he'd played earlier in the year so he can include it in his set. It was some kind of 'dance' record with a classical / orchestral theme. Sadly, it seems no listener comes to his assistance - "the only emails that are coming through are about sex with animals and I think at my stage in life, I'm not really going to get into that to be honest." *There is a competition in the show to win tickets to come to Maida Vale on 07 August 2002 to see sets from Dressy Bessy and Saloon. *The Stylus track is dedicated to George Best who at the time of broadcast had just undergone a liver transplant in a London hospital http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/uk/2161540.stm. *After playing a Bridget St John track the previous week (25 July 2002), Peel mops up some subsequent email correspondence about her and tells the story of a gig in Sunderland. *Peel sums up Dandelion Records as "artistically and aesthetically satisfactory, but economically a disaster." *Mary Anne Hobbs had been to see the Sex Pistols at the weekend. Peel relates how he drove up to Derby to attend one of their gigs (presumably the second date of the Anarchy In The UK tour, 4th December 1976), only to find a hand-written note on the door of the venue saying that the gig was cancelled. JP: "And I thought that was more punk really, and more Sex Pistols as they were then than it would have been to have actually gone in to see them play... It just seemed more in the spirit of the age not to see them." Sessions *Coin Op #1. Recorded Tracklisting *Reigning Sound: Straight Shooter (LP - Time Bomb High School) In The Red *Breeders: Buffy Theme (B-side 'Son of Three' CD single) White Label :JP: "I have to tell you, I've had a weekend of such ineffable weirdness that to try and describe it to you would - you'd think I was making most of it up actually, so I'll not even bother. But details may unfold as the programme does. But mainly I shall just stick to playing records I think." *Romina Cohn: I Want To Be The Residents (12") International Deejay Gigolo *Residents: Constantinople (7" - Duck Stab) Ralph *Ini Kamoze: Who So Ever Get Slay (7") XTerminator *Coin Op: Democracies (Peel Session) *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark: Maid Of Orleans (12") Dindisc :JP: "Not quite sure why I played that, but I was looking for something else and came across it and thought I'd like to hear it. And I thought you might like to hear it as well." *Stylus: Stack Rock (LP - Pedwar) Fourth Dimension :JP: "How irritating is it that the best track that the White Stripes have ever made was recorded for Lammo's programme? I am so pissed off about that. This is it:" *White Stripes: Stop Breaking Down (EP - Dead Leaves And The Dirty Ground) XL *Robert Johnson: Stop Breaking Down (2CD set - The Complete Recordings) CBS *Twig: Pump Me Like A Burger King (LP - Live The Dream: The Second Fierce Panda Sampler) Fierce Panda *Coin Op: The Make Up (Peel Session) *Echoboy: Automatic Eyes (7") White Label *Datsuns: In Love (single) *Cinema Recorded Music Library: Pendulum (LP - Before The Dark) Domino *Eddie Cooley: Priscilla (10") Royal Roost (Pig's Big 78) *Cristian Vogel: Tasty Mission (LP - Dungeon Master) Tresor *Cay: Princes And Princesses (7") EW *Coin Op: Play Pen (Peel Session) :JP: "We've had - according to Louise anyway, I've not seen any of them - loads of emails about the EP by the Shrewsbury Pumping Station... It is one of those records (that) people do genuinely occasionally request. I'm not going to play you the whole thing because I don't want to whip you into an absolute frenzy, we don't want rioting and things like that." *Shrewsbury Pumping Station: In The Engine Room (7" - The Music Of Machinery Vol. 1) Big Ben *Buddy System: Missing You Much (split 7") Awkward Silence *Young People: Fly Seagull Fly (LP - Young People) 5 Rue Christine *Ballou Canta (feat Diblo Dibala): Bain De Minuit (LP - Ballou Canta) Saxone-Music *Lonesome River Band: Willow Garden (LP - Cool Blue Outlaws: Songs Of Rogues, Rascals And Rapscallions) Sugar Hill :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *Coin Op: Milk (Peel Session) *Junior Reid: Rasta Government (7") JR Productions :Starts the news jingle by accident (Wrong Track Moment). *Beatings: The Money Will Roll Right In (EP - Jailhouse) Fantastic Plastic *DJ Demand: The Silence (12") Ultra Violet *Remembering Never: To The Girl I Loved For An Hour (LP - She Looks So Good In Red) Ferret Music File ;Name *John_Peel_20020730.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *The official track listing on the Radio One website omits the Residents track and also has a Hellacopters track in place of the Datsuns track Peel actually played. *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 12 of 17 (2002) *John Peel 2002-06 *mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Track Moment